Découvertes embarrassantes
by Yasmine-mikaelson
Summary: Lors d'un voyage imprévu dans le passé,harry va découvrir l'adolescence du timide et terrifié severus snape et celle prétentieux et arrogant james potter ainsi que tous les secrets raccrochés,voyant rapidement qu'il s'était trompé sur leur compte,le survivant se rangera du côté de son professeur et découvrira des points communs avec celui-ci et son amour pour sa mère.


harry regarda une fois de plus sa était déjà en retard pour son premier cours de la journée,cours avec le professeur qui l'appréciait le n'avait pas très bien dormit,son esprit étant toujours percécuté par une et une seule question: _pourquoi me deteste t-il autant?!_ son réveil ne l'avait pas réveillé et son meilleur ami ron n'avait apparemment pas vu l'utilité de le entra précipitamment dans la salle et trouva le professeur snape dos à lui en face du tableau;pensant que c'était son jour de chance,il partit silencieusement s'asseoir à côté de ron mais harry perdit vite son sourire en entendant

_je vois que M. Potter nous fait enfin grâce de sa présence dit snape sans se retourner

_je suis désolé professeur mais...commença t-il

_mais vous n'avez aucune excuse,les retards ne sont pas tolérés dans ma classe,est-ce clair? déclara severus en se retournant enfin vers entendit Malfoyd murmurer quelque chose comme"sa présence est tout sauf une grâce"et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde harry ne put s'empêcher de l'injurier silencieusement

_oui professeur snape a t-il répondu presque dans un murmure

la fin du cours arriva et harry ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement à la sonnerie

_non mais sérieusement qu'est ce que je lui ai fait?! s'exclama harry un fois sortit en compagnie de ron et hermione

_peut-être qu'il n'aime tous simplement pas gryffondor? proposa hermione

_arrête de t'en faire harry le professeur snape n'aime personne de toute façon déclara ron

_alors potter toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer? se moqua drago

_tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter malfoyd? ou même tes deux idiots d'amis en n'ont déjà marre de toi répliqua harry en s'apprêta à partir lorsque malfoyd essaya de lui jeter un sort

_rigardio revertuosa lança harry,retournant le sort de malfoyd contre -ci se retrouva avec une énorme moustache noire,alors que la foule,qui s'était rassemblée derrière eux éclata de rire.

_que se passe t-il ici?demanda le professeur snape en l'assemblée se tut et harry eut comme un très mauvais pressentiment

_c'est harry potter M. il m'a lancé un sort l'accusa malfoyd

_j'ai juste renvoyé le sort qu'il a voulu me lancer se justifia t-il

_donc vous etes à l'origine de cette moustache?

_oui mais...

_je vous attendrai en retenue samedi alors annonça snape avant de s'en sourit et repartit lui aussi avec ses amis.

Malgré l'injustice flagrante,harry ne fut pas surprit,tout le monde savait que non seulement le maitre des potions avait une nette préférence pour sa maison notamment Malfoyd mais aussi qu'il détestait au plus au point les Gryffondors,harry en premier.

Une fois la nuit tombée,après le couvre-feu,harry décida de trouver la cause de l'antipathie de snape envers lui,non pas que son opinion le préoccupait mais c'était quand même étrange d'être détesté par quelqu'un sans savoir pris une formule de télépathie qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre du professeur McDonagall et des potions "empruntées" dans le laboratoire de sur avec l'aide de ron et hermione...et de la carte du Maraudeur.

_Harry je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée lui murmura hermione

_chut! on va se faire repérer! ajouta harry potter du haut de ses 15ans en pénétrant accompagné de ses amis dans les appartements du professeur snape.

_tu peux nous rappeler ce qu'on fait là?! lui demanda pour la énième fois ron

_je veux juste savoir pourquoi snape me déteste tant,on va juste lire dans ses pensées arrête de t'inquiéter répondit harry en arrivant devant le chevet du professeur.

_c'est vrai que vu sur cet angle c'est mille fois mieux ironisa t-il

Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait à points fermés,harry lança le sort mais qui hors de leur montrer ses pensées, les transportèrent lui,Ron et Hermione dans un notre monde

Ils se réveillèrent tous les trois une heure plus tard,un peu désorienté ne sachant pas exactement ce qui s'était passé

_qu'est-il arrivé? demanda hermione

_au moins on est toujours dans l'école fit remarquer ron en reconnaissant facilement les bâtiments de Poudlard

_oui mais quelque chose à changé minauda harry,il se releva et utilisa un _tempus_ , lorsque la réponse lui frappa tout d'un on est dans le passé!

_je rêve ou c'est snape? demanda ron en pointant du doigt un jeune adolescent qui devait à peu près avoir son âge,mince, avec des cheveux noirs et gras tombant en rideaux sur son tenait fermement des livres dans ses mains et se frayant un chemin dans la foule pour aller s'asseoir,seul,sur un banc tout au coin,en essayant de se faire le moins remarquer.

_je crois que c'est toi harry? souffla hermione stupéfié n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un groupe de garçons arrivèrent dans la cour et à leur tête,un garçon qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait,celui que harry supposait être son père,James était l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard,sans oublier que c'était l'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor et qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait mais une seule attirait véritablement son attention:Lily vérité celle-ci éprouvait également des sentiments pour lui mais n'était pas sure de vouloir les partager avec quelqu'un pour l'instant.A la grande surprise d'harry,celui-ci fit un signe à ses amis avec un énorme sourire et se dirigèrent tous vers severus ne s'y attendant pas,il fut maintenu dans les airs par la magie,tous les élèves formaient un cercle autour d'eux,y compris les trois amis du présent

_alors servilus comment est la lecture?demanda james en faisant tournoyer severus dans les -ci essaya de sortir de son emprise mais en la foule se moquait à présent du pauvre snape.à ce moment-là,harry avait de la peine pour son futur professeur,il était sur le point d'intervenir quand une jolie rousse se plaça devant son père.

_laisse-le james.s'il te plaît. dit-elle fermement mais sans pour autant que cela sonne comme un ordre

_c'est si gentiment demandé susurra le sorcier et,sans même le regarder,décela severus de son m'en dois une ma belle murmura t-il à lily en observant severus qui le foudroyait du sourit et s'en alla avec ses amis en même temps que la foule se même que lily puisse se retourner,harry avait déjà accouru vers le maitre des potions en compagnie de ron et hermione qui l'aidèrent à se relever et ramassèrent ses livres.

_ça va?demanda harry,severus hocha simplement la tête tandis que lily se posta à ses côtés.

_rien d'casseé?se rassura lily en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

_je vais bien dit-il dans un êtes vous?dit severus en se tournant vers les trois inconnus

_euh je m'appelle harry...Granger et voici ma sœur hermione et mon meilleur ami ron weasley,on est nouveau répondit-il en tendant la main à sa future mère.

_salut moi c'est lily Evans et lui severus snape ajouta t-elle en la serrant.

2 semaines avaient passées et harry et ses amis n'avaient toujours pas réussi à revenir dans leur temps mais néanmoins ils avaient appris quelques choses:

1-James Potter était un véritable crétin arrogant,mesquin,rusé,moqueur et dragueur,harry n'aurait jamais cru le dire un jour mais snape avait raison sur lui!

2-sa mère était hyper canon mais avait des sentiments pour son père tout en étant la meilleure amie du soufre-douleur de celui-ci

3-le professeur snape était carrément le paria de l'école à qui son père prenait un malin plaisir à jouer des mauvais tours et à l'humilier devant tout Poudlard,d'où la personnalité très renfermée du était également complètement sous le charme de sa mère,malheureusement pour lui james aussi!

4-il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ses amis et lui retourneront dans le présent...si ils y retourneraient un jour!

Mais durant ces 2semaines harry avait tout fait pour limiter les humiliations de son futur prof:

_Dans le vestiaire des garçons,james et ses amis avaient volé les vêtements de severus et l'avait trainé,à l'aide de la magie bien sur, complètement nu jusqu'au gymnase où les filles avaient gym et l'avait ensuite enfermé dans la salle,snape était rouge comme une tomate alors qu'il essayait de cacher ses bijoux de dizaine de fille au moins c'était moqué de lui mais harry et ron avaient débloqué la porte et lui avait remis ses vêtements tandis qu'Hermione distrayait moins elle n'eut rein vu,au grand soulagement de severus et un peu d'harry qui se serrait surement sentit mal à l'aise en voyant le snape du présent sachant que sa mère avait vu l'entrejambe de ce dernier.

_merci répondit severus dans un murmure en acceptant les vêtements que lui tendit harry. Il était toujours mal à l'aise mais reconnaissant envers lui.

_ y a pas de quoi répondit le sorcier,un peu gêné par la situation,si on l'avait un jour dit qu'il aiderait severus à éviter une humiliation il aurait surement rit aux éclats!c'est pas pour jouer les fouineurs mais...hum...ça arrive souvent? demanda harry,snape hésita quelques secondes avant de décider de lui faire confiance

_la plupart du temps répondit-il d'un air effasif tout de même en boutonnant sa partirent ensuite s'asseoir dans le jardin en silence.

_tu as des sentiments pour lily? le questionna tout d'un coup harry mais regretta immédiatement son geste,c'est vrai quoi il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des sentiments du futur professeur,il devrait plutôt essayer de rapprocher ses parents! mais étrangement il sentait le besoin de savoir les sentiments de snape vis-à-vis de sa mère.

_quoi?! sursauta snape en devenant encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure,harry n'avait jamais vu son professeur rougir, _jamais._ euh...on est juste amis elle et ...

_tu peux me faire confiance severus,je le répèterai à personne avoua sorcier croisa son regard et eut l'intime conviction qu'il était digne de confiance,de _sa_ confiance

_c'est si évident? soupira t-il

_comme le nez au milieu de la figure! répondit harry mi-amusé mi-sé pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais rien dit?

_parce que...parce qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble,parce qu'elle est trop bien pour moi,parce que je ne suis ni beau ni courageux ni talentueux alors qu'elle elle est...magnifique,intelligente,gentille,drôle,courageuse,attirante,sexy,desi...

_ok j'ai compris ajouta rapidement son futur professeur en tenue d'adam c'est une chose,mais l'entendre qualifié sa mère de "sexy" ou "attirante" en était nettement une autre! tu as flashé sur elle.

_c'est plus que ça je...je suis complètement amoureux d'elle avoua -il et cette fois harry cru perdre connaissance.

_A la cafétéria où james lui avait renversé dessus du jus de pomme en faisant croire à un "accident"et toute la foule se moquait de severus en passant qu'il s'était pisser harry lui trouva rapidement un pantalon de rechange pour faire taire les moqueries

Ensuite il y a eu la balle au prisonnier,la blague du papier collé sur le dos,le coup du papier hygiénique etc...mais étrangement snape ne contre-attaquait jamais,va savoir moins,grâce à harry,severus reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui même si lily elle se sentait de plus en plus attiré par james,c'est vrai qu'il était arrogant mais lily a toujours aimé les mauvais garçons et il était aussi courageux,intelligent et c'était un vrai leader,ce qu'elle admirait le plus chez lui

Quelques jours plus tard,james se réunit avec toute sa bande pour trouver une solution au problème "snape-granger"

_mais pour qui il ce prend ce granger?!il ruine toutes mes blagues,il débarque de je ne sais où et joue les chevaliers servants pour servilus se plaignit james au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur son meilleur ami,Sirius Black accompagné d'un sourire qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça mec?

_j'ai trouvé la solution à tous nos problèmes,quelque chose qui va briser une fois pour toute severus snape annonça t-il en sortant sa baguette et en la mettant en mode vidéo.C'est Evans sa le groupe l'écouta en entier et james eut un sourire déterminé

_cette fois servilus ne va pas s'en remettre ajouta t-il

Le lendemain,harry,severus,lily,ron et hermione se baladaient dans la cour en riant lorsque james potter monta sur une estrade et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

_Mes chers camarades ici présents,j'aimerai vous offrir un petit film en direct,tirée d'une histoire vrai annonça t-il avant de descendre de la scène et de lancer le film.

Dès la première image,severus redouta le pire de ce qui allait suivre et priait fortement que ce soit un mauvais rê c'était la dure réalité,on pouvait le voir assis dans sa chambre entrain d'écrire dans son journal intime et malheureusement,le lire à voix haute.

 _"Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai encore passé ma journée près de lily sans pour autant réussir à lui déclarer ma flamme,lui dire à quel point elle est l'essence même de ma vie,le réservoir de mon cœur._

_oh la pouasse souffla harry

_là il est fichu ajouta ron

_c'est la honte assurée,on ne peut rien faire pour lui rajouta hermione

 _Ne sait-elle pas à quel point elle hante mes nuits et mes rêves,à qu'elle point je la désire,qu'à cause d'elle je ne suis jamais sec le lendemain matin,à quel point j'aimerai perdre ma virginité avec elle,_

_je veux mourir répliqua severus en prenant sa tête dans ses rires commençaient déjà à se faire attendre ainsi que les commentaires moqueurs

 _je n'arrête pas de penser à elle,à ses magnifiques cheveux roux soyeux,son visage d'ange incontestable,j'aimerai tant qu'elle me remarque,qu'elle me voit autrement que comme un bon ami,j'aimerai être plus pour elle,pouvoir toucher ses lèvres pulpeuses,caresser son visage angélique,descendre plus bas...avait-il ajouter d'une voix plus rauque en remarquant la bosse dans son qu'il était seul dans le dortoir,snape prit une photo de lily,baissa son pantalon et commença à se masturber en essayant d'éviter de crier_

_oh mon dieu severus...murmura ne savait pas trop comment réagir à la situation,son professeur puceau se masturbait avec une photo de sa mère dans une vidéo montée par son père?!y avait-il réellement quelque chose d'encore plus déconcertant dans cette époque?!

Les éclats de rire triplèrent et severus voulut s'en aller,pas à cause des moqueries mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard de lily,que pourrait-il bien lui donner comme excuse?

Voyant que son bouquet-missaire commençait à prendre la fuite,james décida d'ajouter une couche

_pour te faire remarquer elle ta remarquer servilus se moqua t-il mais étonnement severus s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui le visage ravagé par la colère,cette fois il ne fuirait pas,james avait dépassé les bornes,qu'il se moque de son physique et de ses gouts était une chose mais qu'il s'attaque à son amour pour lily était quelque chose que Severus Snape ne pouvait pas tolérer!le sorcier lança un _expelliarmus_ en direction de james mais celui ci le contrecarra sans difficultés.

_aller snapnouille c'est tout ce que tu as? le nargua son adversaire

_laisse tomber severus c'est le meilleur en maniement de baguettes tu ne pourra pas le battre tenta de le raisonner hermione mais celui n'écoutait plus et retenta sa chance avec un _stupéfix_.cette-fois ci james le lui renvoya simplement le faisant tomber à é sa victoire écrasante,james se mit à la hauteur de severus et lui murmura quelque chose qui cette fois là ne détruis pas seulement le reste de dignité de severus mais brisa aussi son cœur en milles morceaux

_pendant que toi tu te branlais tout seul avec la photo de la jolie lily moi je lui retirais sa vertu dans ma chambre,et laisse-moi te dire qu'elle a adoré MES mains sur son corps avait-il murmuré à snape avant de s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

harry voulut l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci se leva tout seul et partit,discrètement,weasley fit une copie de la vidéo et la garda précieusement dans sa poche.

_wow harry ton père y est aller fort! commenta ron entre deux rires,une fois tout le monde parti

_Ron c'est pas drôle avait-il ré même moment les trois amis tombèrent dans les pommes et se réveillèrent une heure plus tard dans leur monde avec un Rogue bien réveillé et pas très joyeux.

Severus marchait rapidement pour mettre le plus de distances possibles entre lui et James Potter,aujourd'hui il avait vraiment été humilié devant une grande partie de Poudlard,mais surtout la fille qu'il aimait lui avait brisé le cœur.

_Sev attend! l'appela lily en le suivant;mais snape ne ralentit même pas,il ne voulait pas lui parler,pas après ça

_severus il faut qu'on parle!

_parler de quoi?i rien à dire commença t-il en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers as vu la vidéo et maintenant tu veux te moquer de moi c'est ça?!

_quoi?!bien sur que non,severus tu es mon meilleur ami dit-elle en se rapprochant de a grandi ensemble,je t'ai toujours considérée comme un frère pour moi!

_Et je ne pourrait jamais être plus pour toi n'est ce pas? dit-il presque dans un murmure.

_severus soupira tu ne m'a jamais dit ce que tu ressentais?

_si je te l'avais dit se serait-il différent aujourd'hui?demanda t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur et en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son ne pouvait caché le dernier espoir dans sa voix,mais lily soupira et prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes et lui donna un regard d'excuse.

_sev je...je suis désolé mais...je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi,tu es...un ami pour moi répondit lily avec douceur mais severus s'écarta rapidement d'elle

_c'est vrai tout ce que tu ressens c'est pour ce connard de Potter n'est-ce pas?!lui cracha t-il

_severus ça n'as rien à voir avec lui!

_ça à tout avoir!je sais que tu as couché avec lui!

_qui t'as dis ça? dit lily dans un murmure,coupable et désolé pour son ami

_qu'elle importance,malgré tout ce qu'il mas fait tu t'es donné à lui cassa snape avec un rire raconte-moi,moi qui suis ton "ami",c'était bien ta première fois?!était-il doux?!où ce n'étais pas la première fois que tu écartais les jambes pour...severus ne put finir sa phrase que la main de lily vint s'écraser sur sa joue avec force,il étais surpris qu'elle le gifle pour la première fois,mais snape regrettait ses paroles,il était sur le point de s'excuser quand il vit les larmes ravager le vissage de la belle rouquine,à ce moment-là,son cœur se je...

_AVEC QUI JE COUCHE N'EST PAS DE TA PUTAIN D'ENTREPRISE!et pour répondre à ta question oui j'étais vierge jusqu'à hier,et non tu n'es plus mon ami,James est peut -être un connard mais lui au moins reste fidèle à ce qu'il est! ajouta t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et commencer à s'en aller

_lil pardonne-moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je...

_un véritable ami n'aurai jamais agit comme ça severus rajouta t-elle avant de s'en aller définitivement laissant snape seul,et ne pouvant reprocher la fin de leur amitié qu'à lui-même.


End file.
